1. Field
This disclosed embodiments concern a refill bottle in which a refill containing a consumable fluid product can be replaced in a container for a refill bottle.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Refill bottles are used in two main areas of application: the use of a fluid contained in a bottle requires a costly mechanism and the bottle container itself is costly. As such, a “refill” is used to permit reusing the costly part for technical and/or esthetic reasons.
For the refill, in the form of a bottle, to be inserted into the container and removed from it, it must be possible to open the container in one way or another.
As such, one has refill bottle containers that include at the end opposite to the spout, a simple plug that closes the container.
In other refill bottles, for instance as described in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,989, the refill is secured to cap, and a container bottle is secured to the cap around the refill. This separation of the container into a bottle and a cap presents a problem of engagement between the bottle and the cap, for this engagement to be reliable, sturdy, simple and cheap.